Polaris
by levadura
Summary: .Takami x Sakuraba Shin x Sena. Negarlo no soluciona nada.
1. Polaris

**Polaris**

**Notas previas: Lo siento** mucho, no pude evitarlo. Me disculpo nuevamente. Es simplemente el poder del fandom. , . También disculpen las fallas ortográficas, gramaticales y de dedo… mi beta se fue de vacaciones (permanentemente).

**Summary: **.Takami x Sakuraba + Shin x Sena**) Negarlo no soluciona nada. **

**ADVERTENCIAS**: Shounen-ai. Estee… (Takami x Sakuraba + Shin x Sena). Ah! En el orden en el cual presento la pareja… (Cuarteto?). Algo de OOC. Ah! Se basa cronológicamente antes de que Sakuraba diera el –**cambiazo-** (si han visto la serie ó leído el manga, saben a lo que me refiero). Ahora al fic!

* * *

"Sakuraba… ¿Estás bien?"

"No_…"_

Siempre se lo habían referido, una y otra vez; como una clase de mantra que le recorría los pensamientos de una manera repetitiva e inacabable:

'_No…"_

"¡Es… Espera!"

"_**No escapes. Escapar de los problemas siempre te acarreará más problemas"**_

Y lo sabía.

Lo sabía porque simplemente había experimentado en carne propia lo que un momento de cobardía podía significar… para _él_, para sí mismo y para las personas que lo rodeaban.

"¿Qué… Qué ocurre?"

"Ta-Takami-san…"

Sin embargo en ese momento las piernas le temblaron y sintió en fugaces instantes como su cuerpo entero se estremecía, lleno de amargura y desconsuelo.

Repleto de un sentimiento que fue incapaz de identificar.

¿Ira?

¿Miedo?

¿Ansiedad?

_**¿Celos?**_

¿Celos?. _¿Cómo definir un sentimiento de esta magnitud cuando nunca antes se ha sentido?._

Lo peor es que se sentía incapaz de odiarlo… a ninguno de los dos.

Se sentía incapaz de emitir una palabra hiriente; porque sabía que no la merecían.

**Ninguno. No era su culpa. Desafortunadamente.**

Y entonces se enjugó las lágrimas que le corrieron sin siquiera saberlo por las mejillas y empaparon su camisa que expresaba orgullosamente en elegante caligrafía añil: _White Knights._

_Pero todo era un engaño. Porque él ya no se sentía parte del equipo. _

_Si no hubiera sido por Takami-san, él hubiera dimitido hace mucho tiempo… él hubiera tirado a la basura de una vez por todas la simpatía que guardaba hacia el fútbol americano, hacía sí mismo y el amor que guardaba por Shin._

El amor que tenía por Shin. **_Seijuurou Shin._**

_¿Desde cuando se había sentido tan enfermizamente atraído por él¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a admirarle de una manera tan insana que se había convertido en…** eso**?_

"¿Qué pasa?... Ya, ya… Calma. No puede ser tan malo. ¿Eh?"

Claro que podía ser tan malo. ¡Claro que era totalmente malo!. Takami-san no lo sabía. ¡Takami-san ni siquiera podía llegar a imaginárselo!. ¿Cómo es que podía estar abrazándolo de una manera tan tranquila?. ¿Cómo es que podía intentar hacerlo sentir mejor?.

Si supiera… lo que realmente él era… Si supiera los sentimientos que tenía por Shin, seguramente se hubiera alejado totalmente horrorizado; probablemente lo hubiera rechazado áspera y brutalmente.

El muchacho de gafas dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, teniendo por intención que el rubio pudiese encararlo; pero antes de poder realizar su cometido sintió los delgados y largos dedos de su compañero asiéndose con fuerza a su camisa y por respuesta unas cuantas palabras débiles, acompañadas por unos ligeros y entrecortados sollozos:

"Ta-Takami-san… Por favor… ¡No me dejes!"

"Sakuraba…"

**Dolor.**

**Dolor de ver a la persona que amas destrozada por dentro. **

**El simple y claro sentimiento de la decepción en sus ojos; mirada vacía que te perfora el corazón.**

**Entonces ahí está tu sentimiento de alivio. **

_**Egoísta. Eres un maldito egoísta. Eres un jodido egoísta… ¡Eres un jodido y maldito egoísta!**_

**La alegría de ver que tienes una oportunidad más para poder estar con él. **

**Para demostrarle lo feliz que lo puedes hacer. **

**Todo lo que estarías dispuesto a entregar por él.**

**Y su inconsciencia sobre tus sentimientos.**

**Su inconsciencia. **

**Su ingenua y dulce inconsciencia sobre su propia inadvertencia. Sobre su total desinformación.**

"¿Es por Shin, no es cierto?" Takami suspiró, era totalmente increíble, pero era cierto.

"Pe-pero…" Haruto tartamudeó algunas otras palabras que se perdieron entre el silencio incómodo que les siguieron.

"Es por Shin" concluyó el mayor, con cierto aire cansino. "¿Me puedes explicar qué pasó?"

Sakuraba permaneció con el rostro hundido en el pecho de Takami algunos momentos más, mientras que pensaba en una buena excusa para desembarazarse de esa inimaginable situación.

* * *

Todo había sucedido de una manera natural, casi de un modo insignificante. Ambos estaban en los vestidores, haciéndose silenciosa compañía; el rubio bastante concentrado en la tarea de acomodarse la ropa, hasta que la gutural voz de su compañero lo sacó de sus banales cavilaciones. 

"¿Qué es..?"

"¿Uh?" Sakuraba; poco acostumbrado a escuchar la voz de Shin deseando entablar cierta clase de diálogo; emitió un respingo, sorprendido. El rubio se dio la media vuelta, para comprobar si era Shin el que le estaba llamando.

"Cuando… Sientes… Que… Uh…" efectivamente el pelioscuro estaba intentando trabajosamente expresar lo que sentía, moviendo un poco los brazos, recitando palabras inconexas. "Cuando… Hay una persona que…"

"¿Que te gusta?" interfirió la gran mole de Ootawara Makoto con una sonrisita burlona que hizo que a Sakuraba se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca.

"No sé si sea conveniente describirlo de esa manera" Shin lo miró y respondió con el mismo rostro estoico.

El rubio emitió una risita nerviosa, mientras respondía tímidamente. "De todas maneras, si alguien que te gusta lo mejor es…"

"Decirle 'Hey, nena… ¿Te gustaría un poco de fueeeeeerte diversión? Estoy libreee. ¿O prefieres salir con perdedores?. ¡Sabes que lo deseas!' ¿Eh?"

En la imaginación del apenado Sakuraba apareció una muchacha corriendo desesperadamente por escapar de un Ootawara que más que seductor se sugería como un completo acosador. Y después a un Shin serio y estoico que ofrecía un ramo de rosas a una sombra sin rostro. El simple pensamiento le dolió más de la cuenta.

"¿En serio?" Shin adoptó una expresión totalmente sorprendida. Y miró algo dubitativo a Ootawara.

"¡PERO POR QUIÉN ME TOMAS!. ¡Lo mejor es ser directo y francoo!"

Shin prosiguió con la tarea de ponerse distraídamente la ropa, mientras que Sakuraba era reñido por Ootawara, por ser tan tibio a la "hora del verdadero amor", dando a su vez tan malos consejos a Shin… Pobre y desamparado (idiota) que no sabía nada de lo que eran las buenas mujeres: hogareñas, pero a su vez abiertas; modernas, cariñosas y que sabían hacer asado de cerdo al estilo _western._

Después de otra risita nerviosa, Sakuraba se desembarazó de la molesta mole ruidosa de Ootawara.

Psicológicamente Sakuraba se le puede considerar como una persona insegura, manipulable y blanda, hasta cierto punto indefensa; poco asertiva, que requiere la aprobación de los demás y necesita imperiosamente sentirse útil y autosuficiente.

Psicológicamente Sakuraba era un pequeño e inmaduro adolescente que deseaba con todo su corazón encajar en algún lugar, el que fuera, y sentir que no era una carga para todos los que lo rodeaban.

Psicológicamente, Sakuraba; era endeble, pequeño e inferior; era un estorbo, torpe y distraído, que no hacía más que traer dolores de cabeza a todo el que se le atravesaba.

O al menos así era él como se sentía. Como él se creía.

De entre todos sus pensamientos indecisos y la inseguridad que lo mantenía callado, se atrevió a preguntar a Shin:

"¿Es-Estás enamorado?"

Todo pareció una simple y asquerosa ironía de la vida.

"No lo sé..."

Simple, indirecto, pero un claro y seguro...

"Eso es quizás lo que esté causando todo..."

_¿Todo?. ¿Qué todo?._

"Eso es."

Dos. Dos palabras más. Sí se puede. Se puede. ¡Tú puedes preguntarle!

_¿Quién es?... ¿Cómo es?... ¿Por... qué?_

_"¿Qu...?"_

Pero antes de poder siquiera terminar la frase, el rubio se dio la media vuelta y después de doblar en un pasillo cercano se dio a la fuga como un bólido, llevándose de encuentro el hombro de Ichiro Takami, que se dirigía distraídamente a los vestidores. Cerró los ojos y simplemente escuchó la voz de su adolorido sempai que le reclamaba:

"Sakuraba… ¿Estás bien?"

"No_…" _fue su respuesta automática, gimiente y casi ininteligible.

"¡Es… Espera!" escuchó cada vez más lejos la exclamación autoritaria que Takami le profería, mientras él seguía corriendo, yendo a ningún lugar.

_No escapes. Enfrenta. Sé fuerte. Se un hombre. Se fuerte. Se como Shin... **como Shin...**_

Y entonces sintió la fuerte mano que lo tomaba de la muñeca y la aprisionaba casi hasta casi lastimarlo.

_Que lo hacía sentir ahora inferior físicamente. _

Y se detuvo.

No sólo se detuvo por la aprehensión casi agresiva que lo mantenía ahí, estático y que contra la cual tenía total desgano de luchar; sino porque aunque corriera, escapando de la realidad, no sabía hacia dónde correr, no sabía dónde ocultarse; no sabía a dónde ir.

Estaba dirigiéndose a ningún lado. No tenía sentido. Estaba intentado escapar en un laberinto sin salida.

"¿Qué… Qué ocurre?" esa voz, tan suave. Que le hablaba... consciente de lo que sentía, consciente de que algo no estaba bien.

"Ta-Takami-san…" quiso abrazarlo; quiso correr nuevamente, quiso ocultarse de una de las pocas personas que le tenían en consideración en el riguroso y brutal equipo de fútbol.

_Corre. Corre._

Sin embargo en ese momento las piernas le temblaron y sintió en fugaces instantes como su cuerpo entero se estremecía, lleno de amargura y desconsuelo.

Su boca quedó sellada por una extraña fuerza magnética que unió fuertemente su labio superior e inferior.

Y después el silencio y la calma. El silencio de la soledad y el contacto íntimo que se tiene cuando el mutismo sólo es interrumpido por ligeros sollozos y gimoteos.

"¿Qué pasa?... Ya, ya… Calma. No puede ser tan malo. ¿Eh?"

_Pero lo era, sólo que Takami-san no lo sabía._

O eso era lo que Sakuraba creía.

* * *

Las cosas no se estaban dando como debieran de darse; pero es que los hechos suceden en la que manera en que deben de pasar.

Llorar, arrancarse las uñas con los dientes, gritar hasta quedar afónico… _correr. _

_Correr._

Nada de eso solucionaría nada.

"_¡Si alguien te descubre, más te vale correr como nunca; maldito **Eyeshield 21**!"_

Pero no corrió, como debió de haberlo hecho desde el principio.

Y sintió el dolor, la humillación y la desesperanza.

'_No puedo… no puedo. No puedo contra Shin.'_

Porque al fin y al cabo, era un total cobarde.

'_Hiruma… me va a matar…'_

"Eres… _Eyeshield 21 _¿No es cierto?"

_No. ¿Yo? Jejeje… Me confundes… yo…_

"Sí… yo soy _Eyeshield 21"._

_Para ese momento, lo que pasara, fuese lo que fuese; **tendría que pasar**_.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

**_Seh. _**No existen las coincidencias, sólo el Hitsuzen. (Y el Hitsuzen quiso que lo escribiera en WordPad ¿Se imaginan ahora en qué forma ODIO el WordPad? D: D:). D: Deseen buena suerte con los exámenes a finales de semestre. Yo se las deseo. Fanfic fruto del estrés ;D 


	2. A Boy Brushed in Red

**Advertencia**: oh, sí. Acción gay. Temas de un chico con otro chico. Un poco de amor corporal. Blah blah blah. Lo dejo a su criterio. :D

**Disclaimer**: No es mío, blahblahb. Obvio y triste.

* * *

**Polaris**

**Capítulo 2**: A Boy Brushed in Red… Living in.

No sabía bien a quién o a qué le recordaba y a veces ni siquiera estaba seguro de si le recordaba a alguien o algo en específico.

Quizás a su padre, quizás a alguien a quien había admirado mucho tiempo atrás y ahora, confundido, como cualquier otro adolescente, buscaba distraerse de su aburrida y repetitiva vida mirándole entrenar y deseando ser él de vez en cuando.

Lo observaba, una y otra vez. A veces fijamente, otras veces perdía su mirada y ¡oh, sorpresa! ahí estaba. Se sentaba, embobado; pensando, deseando. "Qué feliz sería si fuera él" suspiraba.

¡Qué experiencia…! Si sólo pudiera vanagloriarse de algo que realmente le perteneciera y que lo hiciera sentirse útil.

Shin; había concluido en una de las más recientes aseveraciones que había compartido con Takami; era algo de otro mundo. Siempre constante, siempre dispuesto a sacrificar lo que fuera por ser el mejor.

Pero él… él, por otra parte, era débil.

En la noche se sentaba, mirando a la pared de su habitación, tejiendo inacabables mantas de pensamientos inconexos. Pues no podía hacer otra cosa. A veces, presa de la exasperación, vomitaba, otras veces no comía y a veces se atiborraba con más alimento del que acostumbraba.

Se llenaba la boca y se excusaba con el ama de llaves su falta de educación, señalando que en la agencia los sometían a una dieta muy rigurosa que le daba cierto placer enfermizo incumplir.

La señora sonreía indulgentemente y preparaba más, porque Sakuraba, además, era un muchacho en crecimiento. No le causaba ninguna clase de remordimiento, ni un poco siquiera; llegar a la agencia y ver que el nuevo traje le ajustaba más que la última ocasión o que el entrenador lo reprendiera por haber desequilibrado su dieta.

Un día les aplicaron un examen vocacional en clase. Primero rió tontamente ante la idea de una clase de cosa tan fútil, pero cuando vio las preguntas no pudo evitar pensar una y otra vez en las respuestas, sin encontrar las soluciones adecuadas. Lo miró durante la media hora con los ojos desorbitados, como si de los más complejos términos se compusiera y terminó garabateando cada pensamiento que le revoloteaba en la cabeza, sin siquiera intentar entablar una idea coherente.

Su resultado fue agronomía... astronomía. ¿Quizás era economía? No lo recordaba. Sus habilidades eran de nivel estándar, más bien no más alto que el del promedio y en cierto momento eso comenzó a preocuparle.

Al cabo de un tiempo, al ver que Shin obtenía resultados inmejorables en el fútbol y todos parecían mejorar en su propio campo, su tangible mediocridad comenzó a atormentarle.

Quería ser más, pero no sabía cómo.

Le hubiera bastado con un simple reconocimiento. Una simple ovación. Sentirse una vez en su vida condescendiente consigo mismo. Quererse.

Y Shin… Shin…

¿Cómo lo lograba?

Esa tarde Takami lo había abrazado. Lloró. Había llorado tanto, tanto, tanto que sintió que se le iba a caer el pecho o la garganta o la quijada o todo.

Hundió su rostro en el pecho de Takami y simplemente esperó a que el mundo se acabara o que la tierra se abriera en dos y las llamas del infierno lo expiaran de su pecado.

"Sí, es él. Me gusta. Demasiado. Tanto que no puedo evitarlo."

La noche anterior había tenido un sueño. Soñó con Shin. Ya había soñado con él antes, pero en estos sueños se concretaba como entrenamientos hasta altas horas de la noche, en rutinas muy complejas y culminaban en propia satisfacción al haber sobrepasado el nivel de su compañero.

Este fue algo diferente. Él y Shin se habían encontrado en los vestidores y de una plática sobre entrenamiento y miembros viriles había pasado a una demostración de las habilidades de cada uno en esta área.

Esa noche había amado a Shin como nunca antes había amado a nadie, esa noche había tenido el sueño húmedo más intenso de su vida y no había sido con Rio Natsume. Juraba que el calor de su entrepierna en el sueño hubiera sido capaz de derretirlo como mantequilla en la realidad y tenía seguro que los dedos vigorosos de Shin habrían sido capaces no solamente de hacerle pasar escalofríos por la espalda con su roce, sino de definitivamente quebrarlo en dos mitades.

Ese día se había levantado sudoroso y lívido por haberse masturbado tanto, pero más por el miedo y la ansiedad de un día a otro haberse convertido en un "sodomita".

Cuando Takami lo estrujó como él había soñado tener a Shin entre sus brazos, repentinamente un haz de luz iluminó su conciencia.

* * *

Había empezado a llover hacía media hora y Sena aún corría acongojado. La cabeza le palpitaba y el escozor helado, como aguijones en sus piernas, se empecinaba a entorpecerlo en su escape de la realidad.

Se había a encontrado con el caballero Blanco de Ojou y, con esa mirada pétrea, atemorizante; le había hecho escupir la verdad que se le resbaló como seda entre los labios.

Le había sorprendido un poco, no podía negarlo. Y cuando al fin encontró resguardo bajo el techo de un establecimiento, se molestó al ver que sus pantorrillas aún temblaban.

- Me va a matar. Me va a matar.

Sus brazos se sacudían involuntariamente. El susto era enorme; el susto lo era todo, más bien. Sabía que no debía revelar que él era Eyeshield, y sabía que debía correr como si hubiera visto a Hiruma de mal humor… o al demonio. Se mordió las uñas. La primera opción resultaba más atemorizante. Era cuestión de tiempo para que Hiruma se enterara que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

¡Es más! Estaba seguro que Hiruma ya tenía fotos de él y Shin en **esa **situación. No quería ni imaginarlo. Pero no había sido su culpa. No la había sido.

-"_Eres… Eyeshield 21 ¿No es cierto?"_ – se había detenido y lo había observado. Shin se había quedado mirándolo, ojos fijos, inexpresivo. Y Sena, estupefacto como estaba, pensó en negarlo rotundamente y correr, tal y cual lo había recomendado (o más bien, ordenado) Hiruma. Balbuceó, movió la cabeza en negación y luego de un leve asentimiento, había corroborado, con voz temblorosa:

- "_Sí… yo soy Eyeshield 21_".

Era pésimo, de verdad era pésimo **ocultando cosas**. De verdad, era PÉSIMO. Estaba llorando. Las lágrimas brotaban sin control y se confundían con las que escurrían de su pelo. A pesar de la aventura… a pesar de la promesa.

"_Te esperaré en las finales"_

No podía dejar de llorar. Alzó la cabeza y el estómago se le contrajo. Entonces vio a Shin en la calle de enfrente, mirándolo entre la humedad de la lluvia torrencial.

* * *

Hiruma reía entre dientes. No podía haber algo mejor que ESTO. Observó la foto, mientras que la metía en un sobre y luego en el casillero. Él sabía lo que ocurría y Mamori lo observaba, preocupada.

Ese estúpido enano no pudía haberse puesto en jaque de una mejor manera.

* * *

_**OMG!**_

* * *

Yahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! TaaakamiSakuraba es amor :333!! xD Quien diga que no. Se. Muere.

Cuando escribo este fic me siento como una n00bsie XD.

Gracias por el review a la niñas y niños (Yamikuri, Misao, Nosfe, Kara, Hiiory, Lady O., Akira y Seis. AUNQUE NUNCA VUELVAN SADASDASD). Sadssdadasd. Los amo. Muy posiblemente continúe esto. Muy posiblemente me lo meta por el cool-o. No sé cual suene mejor.


End file.
